1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chairs and more particularly to portable and adjustable chairs for supporting a woman during the process of childbirth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before the advent of modern medicine, women traditionally gave birth in a squatting position so that gravity might advantageously assist in the birthing process. In more recent years this traditional childbirth position has been replaced by the substantially horizontal position imposed by a modern-day labor table or by a bed.
Furthermore, there has been a recent and accelerating trend towards giving birth at home or in other nonclinical environments. Heretobefore, women wishing to give birth at home had no choice but to lie upon a flat, horizontal bed.
A problem that the prior art does not address is how to provide a device for easing the childbirth process that is portable enough to be transported to a birthing site.